Scene One
by Yami no Kogo
Summary: This is a Oneshot thing. I had weird HP dream and here it is. Harry gets Sirius back from beyond the veil but at what cost?


****

Just a quick aside to Dragon, cough SIRIUS IS MINE. And thank you for the great reviews! Hope you enjoy.

-Yami no Kogo

Scene One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or related characters. If I did, Sirius would not be dead, and he'd be free. Damn you JK why must you be so murderous! **Remember Sirius Lives!**

A/N: I've been trying to think of ways to bring Sirius back from beyond the veil. I got this idea from a dream I had. Mind you this is only an idea. Please read and let me know what you think! If a lot of you like it, I may try to write a real fic from it. **Remember Sirius Lives!**

Harry was standing before the Dais looking into the depths of the veil. Sirius was in there, he knew he was. Harry had only one choice...he had to go after him. He knew he would be alright, he just had to go in, get Sirius, and get out. He was positive he could do it. His mother had told him so in a dream. She had been with a woman he had never seen before. She was tall, pale, and held a glaive in her hands. Whoever this woman was with his mother, he felt he could trust her, he could save Sirius.

"Harry don't!" It was Professor Lupin running down the stone steps at him. Harry made for the Gate, but like last time, Remus grabbed him and whirled him around. "You can't do this! Stop Harry!" He begged while Harry fought with everything he had to get away from him.

"Let go Remus!" Harry screamed. "I'll be alright, Sirius needs me!"

"You can't save him Harry! Sirius is dead!" Harry had gotten one hand free, he looked up into Remus's golden eyes with a sad smile,

"I'm sorry." Harry lifted his wand and before Remus knew what was going on, Harry had shouted Stupify, and he collapsed to the ground. Harry stared down at his last link to his parents with his bright green eyes. "I'll be back, I promise." And he turned and ran head first into the Gate...

Harry stumbled into what looked to be a strange desert. He started to look around wildly when he noticed the woman from his dreams was right next to him. He jumped slightly away from her with a yelp.

"You must Hurry Harry Potter." She said in a strange voice. "The Gate monster will not stay gone long and I am not sure I can stop him."

"Right." Harry nodded determinedly and started to run. He had to find Sirius and fast. There, 5 feet in front of him, Sirius was laying on his side. "Sirius, up!" Harry yelled coming to a halt. "Come on open your eyes. We've got to go."

"Hiya Harry." He responded weakly. "Nice of you-"

Harry was dragging Sirius to his feet. Half draped on Harry, and half helping himself, they made for the Gate.

"Come on Sirius! Snap out of it! Remus is going to kill me!"

"Hurry Harry Potter!" The Gate Keeper urged. "You must not linger. The man will not wake any further until you are out of here."

"Damn it!" Harry yelled as Sirius's weight increased. "Come on Sirius!"

Meanwhile in the Death Room...

"Remus!" Tonks screamed running to the unconscious professor. Dumbledore and the New Minister were with her. "Wake up Rem!" She was shaking him.

"He's been stunned. "Dumbledore said kneeling next to the fallen man. He preformed the counter charm and Remus began to regain consciousness. He sat up quickly.

"Harry! He stunned me!" He was in a panic. "He ran into the Gate, I tried to-"

"Calm down Remus." Dumbledore said gently, though he was looking very grave, why had Harry-

"Run!" Came Harry's voice from inside the Gate. "If you're out there, run!"

The ground started to shake, Dumbledore and the others started to back away from the gate, but Remus started to yell for Harry.

"Look out!" Harry screamed bursting threw the veil, hundreds of black tentacles speeding after him. Sirius was only half on his back and he knew what those things wanted. The wanted to take Sirius back. Dumbledore and the others began to shower the beast with spells but nothing seemed to slow it down,. Harry was losing steam under the weight of Sirius, he was slowing down-

"Thief!" A deep voice boomed from the shadowed vines. "You dare to steal a body?"

"He's not dead!" Harry yelled. "You can't have him back!" Harry tripped, swung to the side, and sent Sirius body skidding smoothly across the polished floor to the feet of Dumbledore. He spun in a complete 360 to block the tentacle from grabbing Sirius, instead it impaled Harry.

His eyes widened as his body bent into an arch. It was as if he was suspended in the air, the black vine wriggling out of his back, as it tore itself from his flesh. Harry hit the ground on his back, blood spattering the floor, and spraying from his mouth.

"Harry!" Sirius screamed, but the vines were holding everyone back, not even Dumbledore seemed to have the power to get ride of them. They watched horrified as Harry tried to breath, his chest jerking in objection, as more blood pooled around him. "No! Harry!"

Then, as suddenly as the vine had appeared, they were gone. The only sound was Harry trying to breath through his wrecked chest. Everyone was making for him at full speed when a woman appeared next to him. She wore a long black dress with many flowing overlays. A strange silver glaive was held tight in her left hand, as she raised her right, they were stopped in their tracks. Her grey eyes were watching the boy struggling at her feet.

"You have done it Harry Potter." She said in her strange echoing voice. "You were the first to bring back a loved one who had been banished to the land of the dead...I am sorry about the Gate Monster." She paused, looked to the others, then back to Harry. "However you are dieing. He does not take kindly to those who steal the bodies of the dead, even if they are only in an Eternal Sleep. I should not have sent for you, but your cries to save this man were so strong, that even we of the Astral-Plane, could feel your pain."

Harry's green eyes were watching her as he swallowed. This person was trying to tell him something, something she didn't want the others to hear, but what?

"You are a great wizard Harry Potter, and you are the only one who could have, the only one."

It clicked. She was trying to tell him about Voldemort. He couldn't die here, he was the only one who could beat him, he had to live. He tried to move and wished he hadn't. His whole body jerked and more blood graced the floor.

"You are in much pain...shall I end it for you?" She asked taking her glaive in both hands. "You will not live." Harry slowly shook his head.

"I-I..." He jerked again. "I'm...fine." The woman smiled and looked to the others.

"You may do what you like." And she was gone.

"Hold on Harry!" Sirius yelled, Harry surprised to see tears in his eyes. "Damn you!"

Harry smiled weakly. Sirius was going to pay for this. No where did it say anything about being impaled in the job description of Savoir.

Whelp there you go. That is all this idea has to it. It was quite an interesting dream. And don't worry, Harry lives!


End file.
